


Let's Talk About You And Me

by Jet



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Character of Faith, Fluff, Humor, M/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon and Miguel discuss sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk About You And Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konimello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/gifts).



> Thanks to koumou for beta and Spanish help, but Spanish corrections are welcome.
> 
> Set at some point after Superboy #14.

He'd read the relevant books at the library, then looked on the internet until the librarian had thrown him out (he still wasn't sure why), but the information was contradictory. He needed to ask someone. And for this question, there was really only one logical person to ask.

"What’s it like to have sex?" he asked.

Miguel started choking on his mouthful of fries. Kon frowned, reaching out with his telekinesis, but Miguel swallowed and his throat was clear. Kon waited patiently as Miguel sipped his sweetener-laden carbonated drink, which, as he'd pointed out earlier, was completely devoid of any nutritional content.

"What?" Miguel asked after a moment. His voice was at a higher pitch than usual. 

"What is sex like?" he repeated.

"That's what I was afraid you'd said." Miguel always gestured as he spoke. Kon wasn't sure why, but it was amusing to watch. "What brought this question on?"

“Dallas keeps inviting me back to her apartment-”

“So I’ve noticed.”

“-but last night she finally asked me if I was going to sleep with her or not. I told her I’d think about it.”

Miguel just stared at him for a moment. Kon raised an eyebrow.

“Ay yi yi. Where do I even start? Koh, ah, what exactly do you know about sex?”

“I know the basics of reproduction, of course. I tried to watch a video of intercourse at the library, but they made me leave.” Miguel started laughing. “What?”

“You tried to watch porn in the library? You can’t just... oh, I wish I’d been there to see that!”

Kon shook his head, even as he smiled at Miguel’s laughter. As long as Miguel was amused. He continued, “So after that, I thought I should ask you about it.”

Miguel looked at him more seriously now. “I’m happy you came to me, amigo. Let’s talk about it. Do you want to have sex with her?”

“I do want to have sex,” Kon said slowly, “but I’m not sure I want to have it with her.”

Miguel was nodding vigorously at him. “¡Justo! Sex is an expression of love! Your first time should be with someone special, someone you’re close to, not with someone who’s with a different man every night!”

Kon considered this. “Was it like that for you?”

Miguel’s face changed. Kon wasn’t sure what his expression was, but it was close to sadness. Kon didn’t like it. “Yes. It was...very special.”

Kon nodded decisively. “Then let’s have sex.”

It was probably good that Miguel didn’t have food in his mouth, Kon thought. He looked like he was choking anyway.

“What?!”

“Well, you’re gay-” Kon started, raising a finger for each point.

“How is it that _you_ are the _only one_ I didn’t have to tell-”

“So you’ll sleep with a man, you’ve had sex before, so you know how to do it, and you’re someone close to me.”

“Ay dios mío,” Miguel sighed, putting his hand on his forehead. “Kon- Superboy-”

“Kon,” Kon corrected.

“We are going to find you a real name soon.”

Kon shrugged.

“Kon, you don’t just have sex with your friends! You sleep with someone that you love, or at least someone you’re attracted to!”

“I am attracted to you.”

Miguel’s mouth remained open, though he didn’t speak for a moment. “You are?”

“I am attracted to many people,” Kon informed him seriously. “Other than you, there’s Rose Wilson, Cassie Sandsmark, Red Robin-”

Miguel held up both hands. “I get the picture!”

“Apparently being attracted to both males and females is frowned on. Maybe it was introduced into my genome by mistake-”

“It’s not a mistake!” Miguel exclaimed. “You are the way God made you!”

“I was made in a lab,” Kon pointed out. 

“God had a hand in it, too,” Miguel said firmly. Kon opened his mouth again, and Miguel pointed at him. “We’ll talk about it later. Right now I’m trying to explain to you why we can’t sleep together! Nunca pensé que diría esto.”

“Why can’t we? Do you not find me attractive?” Kon frowned down at himself. A lot of people had told him he was attractive.

“Ye- No- That’s not the point!”

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Kon was never going to understand Miguel.

Miguel sighed again. “Kon, para mí, sex is something special. It’s something I would want to do in a relationship, with my boyfriend.”

Kon thought about that for a moment. “Boyfriends go on dates, right?”

“Yeeeees.” Miguel looked at him dubiously.

“Then let’s go on a date.”

Miguel stared at him again. Kon waited.

“Are you serious?” Kon frowned at him. “No, okay, you are serious. All right, ¿por qué no? Let’s go on a date! Pick me up at seven. Choose someplace nice.” He began gathering his things together as Kon watched, bemused.

“Wear something that I picked out! Oh, and what I am I gonna wear? I hope Cassie will be up for a shopping trip!” He stopped his fluttering around in front of Kon, leaned in, and pressed his lips to Kon’s cheek. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t be late!” He nearly skipped out the door. 

Kon watched him go. He could somehow still feel the imprint of lips on his cheek. He reached up with his hand to touch the skin there, but of course it felt no different to his hand than his tactile telekinesis. His face was starting to feel odd, though, and he realized that he’d been smiling for several minutes. He tried to frown, but felt his lips turning back up again after a few seconds.

“Huh,” he said aloud, and went to go ask Dallas where you took someone on a date.


End file.
